


A Fridge Surprise

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cold, Domestic, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Love, Making Out, cuteness, fridge, pjyama's, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan finds a interesting thing in the fridge, he wonders who could of putit there cough Phil cough.





	A Fridge Surprise

It was a really hot day in London Dan and Phil had just filmed a gaming video.  
Dan found himself really thirsty making  
way to get a drink from the kitchen fridge. 

As Dan opens the fridge he is surprised to see a pair of green pyjama bottoms  
next to the juice.

Dan pulls out his phone and text’s Phil to come to the kitchen. He texts Phil because it saves shouting in a large house. 

A few minuets later Phil had arrived in the kitchen.  
He was wearing a blue shirt with a lion on it, along with a pair of white shorts. 

“Hey Dan… What’s Up?” Phil said noticing Dan starring at something in the fridge.  
“Hi Phil….. um I was just wondering are these your pyjamas?” 

Dan looked at Phil who smiled back at him.  
“Oh ….. yeah there mine I was trying out a idea I had.” 

Phil walked over to Dan puling out the pyjama’s from the fridge.  
“Ah what brilliant idea would that be, Philip? ice pyjama’s.”

Phil put on the pyjama’s over his short  
and it was perfect so cool.  
“Not exactly, see I was hot so I put my pyjama’s in fridge to get cold. As Im going to be filming a AmazingPhil video next.” 

Dan giggled because only Phil could ever do something like this.  
“You are such a spoon sometimes, but in a cute adorable way.” 

Phil blushed when Dan complimented him, Dan gently pushed Phil into the counter and started kissing him. 

Dan moaned as he felt Phil’s hand under the hem of his shirt. 

“Phil….. your video sex later ….promise.” Was all Dan managed to get out and Phil began to suck on Dan’s bottom lip until he spoke again. 

“OK but you owe me, I love you so much.”  
Dan smiled an placing a gentle kiss on Phil’s neck.. 

“I love you more you should, film your video oh and I feel cooler now.”  
Phil chuckled to himself thinking Dan was so hot.  
“See putting my pyjama’s in the fridge was a good idea, you could always join me for my video.” 

So Dan and Phil made their way to Phil’s bedroom hand and hand to film his  
video.


End file.
